


The Tower

by TheAngelThyla



Series: New Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apparently that's a tag, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy, Husband-Wife Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loki Redemption, Loki means well, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: Loki insists that Lenore has her own room.A short drabble(Ambiguous in the timeline, for now)





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I spaced out and this was in front of me when I woke up...  
> (Ambiguous in the timeline for now)

Loki keeps a room for Lenore; just in case James doesn't treat her right. She knows she'll never need it, but she goes over from time to time to make her father feel better. (Plus it makes her feel like a princess in a tower, but no one needs to know that... ever)

The room was originally quite bare, but it's become sort of a library. The walls are lined with shelves overflowing with books and little knickknacks Lenore brought back from her little “adventures.”

James comes to visit sometimes. There are two chairs by the bay window where he likes to sit and sketch while Lenore reads aloud.

In a corner there's a desk where Lenore keeps the little notes and gifts from her father; trinkets from Asgard, an ever-blooming rose from some unknown planet, and a solid gold apple.

On the shelves and desks, sporadically placed amongst the books, there are Lenore's own treasures: photos of her and James, tickets from her favorite movies, a dried daisy from her first trip to a national park.

Little memories in physical form.

Little pieces of a life she has lived.

Reminders that there _is_ good in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please say you like it...


End file.
